Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for calibrating and testing optical transceivers. In particular, but not by way of limitation, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for calibrating and testing optical transceivers using automatic integrated circuit (IC) handlers.
Optical transceivers, which are used within optical network systems, transmit and receive data by converting electrical signals to optical signals, and optical signals to electrical signals. To guarantee compliance to specifications and industry standards, calibrating and testing of the electrical and optical parameters of an optical transceiver is a part of a manufacturing process. Thus, a need exists for a specialized test equipment to calibrate and test optical transceivers.
IC handlers have been developed to test integrated circuits using Automated Test Equipment (ATE). These IC handlers often include a change kit to adapt to different sizes of ICs. Such IC handlers, however, are not compatible of testing optical transceivers due to the lack of optical response mechanisms.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus to calibrate and test optical transceivers.